COOKING WITH FLEET
by Texasman1836
Summary: Fleet has come to Claudette's house to help her study, but now he wants to impress her by cooking dinner. Will it be a meal fit for a king or a disaster. Please leave reviews.


In the city of Jasper the sun was hot and beautiful. At the home of the Wolf family, Kate and Humphrey were having lunch with their family. They had a beautiful teenage daughter name Claudette who was at the age of seventeen, as well as two sons named Runt and Stinky who were the same age as their sister.

As the family were in the middle of their meal the doorbell rang. Runt's first impulse was to get the door. After all, he hadn't grown up without learning rules. "I'm coming!" he yelled as he headed for the door.

When Runt reached the door he listened for a moment, but whoever was at the door did not ring or knock now. The suspense was killing him. They didn't get many visitors, mostly since his dad didn't encourage them. So he couldn't wait to find out who it was that was at the door.

Without further ado, he opened the door. "Mystery pizza delivery?" he wondered out loud.

There standing before him was Claudette's schoolmate, Fleet. He was handsome and well fit. He and Claudette had been friends for two weeks. Runt did not know why Fleet was paying them a visit.

"I'm here to help Claudette study for the big math test this week." said Fleet with a smile.

Humphrey and Kate came to the door. "Welcome, Fleet," greeted Humphrey with a cheerful smile. "Claudette has told us a lot about you."

"Also, why don't you stay for dinner tonight." added Kate giving Fleet a wink. Fleet was touched by Kate's offer and agreed to stay.

Claudette then showed Fleet around the house. Only in his dreams had he seen any place like it. It was so big, so stately, so majestic it almost didn't seem real, but it was all real. The garden was especially magnificent, taking advantage as it did of the brightest and most vivid autumn hues. As he strolled through it, Fleet felt like he wanted to take Claudette in his arms because he had fallen in love with her.

I guess people do believe in Lave at first sight.

After he helped her study, Fleet thought that he would make a beautiful dinner for Claudette and her family. He decided to make stuffed crab.

In the kitchen, Fleet was cooking the crabs and when he came to the last one he decided to name it. "I'll name you Sebastian from Disney's Little Mermaid." he laughed as he picked up the crab.

Fleet dunked Sebastian in a special sauce. Then, he sprinkled him with salt and pepper. When he had finished preparing the crab he was about to toss Sebastian into a pot of boiling water, the crab spoke. "You toss me in that pot and I'll give you such a pinch!"

With that Sebastian pinched Fleet on the nose and he dropped the crab, and Sebastian skittered away to freedom. As Fleet fixed his nose the crabs that he had already put on to cook had gotten overcooked. "Oh, well, I'll make something new." he cried in pain.

Stinky brought a TV into the kitchen for Fleet to use. Fleet decided to see what the cooking channel had planed for that night. "All set and ready to go!" laughed Fleet as he switched on the TV set.

"Welcome to our show cooking with Carly and for tonight we'll be preparing fish, bake potato and biscuits."

The first thing that Fleet tried to follow was the baked potato. First he had to wash them, but that took time and he had to move fast like the hostess on the cooking show. He wrapped them in tinfoil, but he dropped one of the potatoes and it was a little mushy.

"Well, it will cook faster now." he panted as he put the potato in the microwave oven. Fleet set the timer that the hostess had recommended for the viewers, but he thought an extra thirty seconds would be a good idea. That way the potatoes would be well done.

He then went to work on the fish, but when he tried to gut the fish, the knife would not work. It was like he was using a toy on the fish. "Now if you're having trouble cutting your fish it might be that your knife maybe a little dull." said the hostess.

"I think my girlfriend's mother was cutting cardboard boxes with this." grumbled Fleet.

The hostess made a suggestion for here viewers. "Then what you want to do is just bring across the sharpening stone, until the blade is nice and sharp."

As Fleet sharpened the knife, the hostess brought up a warning. "But do watch out for your..." but he cut his finger. "Finger." the hostess finished and he held his finger tightly.

"Shit! That really hurts." Fleet yelled.

After he fixed his finger he gutted the fish and then tried to pull out the bone, but he could not because every time he tried, he just pulled a bit of the bone at a time. "Boy this guy has been run over or something!" said Fleet with a growl.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Claudette was thinking about Fleet. She had been in love with him since the day she saw him. She thought about love and what she read in the Bible in Corinthians 13: 4-7 about love.

She then recited it. _"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all thing."_

Claudette knew that Fleet was just like that in the Bible. He was patient, kind, he did what was right and was truthful.

Back in the kitchen Fleet was then working on the biscuits, but he made them to thin and watery. "You have to cook those biscuit for an extra two minutes if they look like mud." explained the hostess as she made her biscuits without any trouble. "Thanks for the tip, lady!" growled Fleet as he put his in the oven.

He was growing really restless, and his temper was rising. If Fleet knew how hard cooking was he would have just ordered pizza.

When it was time to get the fish off the stove Fleet leaned in to test it to see if it was done. "Oh man it a little burned." he complained as he tried it. Then things started to feel hot. Damn! It's hot in here." said Fleet whipping sweat off his head.

He then looked down and saw that his shirt had caught fire. He tried to beat the fire out with a spatula, but it did not help. Fleet then grabbed two pot lids and put out the fire. "My first day as a cook and I'm getting hot flashes!" he yelled.

"How's dinner coming, Fleet?" called Humphrey from the dining room. "The food is a little crisp!" yelled Fleet in response.

Fleet turned his gaze to the TV. "I want to tell you that you should not put that potato in the microwave and leave it cooking." said the hostess. Fleet opened the microwave door and a baked potato shot over his head. "That was close!" he gasped as he pulled the potatoes out.

Just then one of the potatoes blew up in his face. "How's your potatoes?" asked the hostess. "My potatoes blew!" growled Fleet. "Good." replied the hostess as she took up her potatoes.

Fleet then shut off the TV set. He had failed to impress Claudette and her family. That's when Claudette came into the kitchen. "What happened in her, Fleet?" she gasped at the sight of the mess.

Fleet lowered his head in sadness. "I failed at cooking dinner. I just wanted it impress you, Claudette."

"Don't feel bad, Fleet," said Claudette as she rubbed her hand across his cheek. "We'll just order out."

Fleet held out his arm and Claudette took hold of it and they headed out to get pizza. Fleet had won Claudette's heart.

.


End file.
